Tengoku Kitsune
by kakashi8890
Summary: adopted from HiroJiyuNaka


I do not own Naruto regrettably

Chapter 1

NOW DIE! Mizuki reared back the absurd shuriken, about to strike down the scarred teacher, Iruka. Suddenly, there was an intense feeling of Killing Intent, followed by a hard punch to the traitor s face.

Dragging himself to his feet, Mizuki looked on at the intruder. Naruto, standing there with the Forbidden Arts Scroll by his side. The shadow of his bangs covering his eyes made him more menacing, accentuated by the KI he was letting out. Very distinctly, and uncharacteristically calm, he said, If you ever lay a hand on my sensei I LL KILL YOU.

Mizuki started laughing, highly amused that the Demon Brat actually threatened him. Fine. I ll go through you first! Taking one step forward, he stopped at the resounding shout that spread through the clearing.

KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! Thousands of Naruto clones appeared in a giant cloud of smoke. Solid, hard-hitting clones. And each one was pissed.

Each and every one charged at Mizuki, who was instantly overwhelmed. Dispatching the first few, they started to get in hits here and there. Eventually, though, he realized that the boy- no. THING beating him wasn t even a Genin! A loyal servant of Orochimaru should have no trouble here!

Like a switch being flipped, Mizuki suddenly gained the advantage, using the uncoordinated clones against each other. It wasn t long before they were all gone, and he was pretty much pounding on the demon container before him. Knocking him aside battered, bloodied, and unconscious, Mizuki walked past him towards Iruka, who was still against the tree. I ll deal with the brat later. I ve got business with you to finish. Raising a kunai to end the schoolteacher s life, he brought it down with a spray of blood.

Naruto clenched the kunai in his neck, desperate to save his pseudo-brother from the evil man above him. It had taken incredible speed to make it there. STAY. AWAY. FROM HIM!

Sparks were coming off his body, and the two Chuunins could feel the air being ionized. Suddenly, a bright bolt of white lightening shot down from the sky onto Naruto, blasting both teachers from the boy.

Iruka looked on at him. His body was bathed in white lightening. No It s not covered in it He s BECOME white lightening.

Naruto dashed at Mizuki, showing indescribable speed, and threw a left hook. Upon impact, sparks flew everywhere, and Mizuki was electrocuted. This continued for a while, even after Mizuki lost consciousness. Eventually Naruto collapsed on the ground, the lightening dissipating.

Naruto looked around. It was dark in this sewer, and hard to find his way sometimes. Turning a corner, he felt an enormous power from beyond an archway. But as he grew closer, the archway was abruptly blocked by a barrier of some kind. The barrier was made of white, black, green, yellow, brown, and blue energies. Seeing no way through it, he turned on his heel and tried to find another way through the maze.

Coming upon another archway, he walked through it into a large room. The floor had an engraving on it. Hebunribo The Heavenly Bodies? What s that? Looking around, he saw 7 pedestals, the center one, and the one on the far left were lit from above. Walking to the center one, he saw more engravings on it. Let s see Holder of the Hebunribo Kekkei Genkai, you have unlocked your bloodline. The Heavenly Bodies allow you to channel different chakra Natures, transforming you into that Nature. When in a Heavenly Body, you will only be able to use jutsu of that Nature, as well as neutral jutsu. When deactivated, whatever Natures you have unlocked will be available to you, at a natural power level, as opposed to the enhanced power of the Heavenly Bodies Is Is this talking about me?... Bodies will be granted to you by proving yourself. Each Heavenly Body has different requirements, but most of them share something: You must meet their standards while performing what you consider to be among the most noble of acts. ...

Looking up, he walked over to the white pedestal on his far left. Okay Heavenly Body, White Lightening. Awarded for showing extreme speed at low life-signs, and for saving Umino Iruka, a precious person, Saving my precious people? That s what I consider one of the most noble of acts? Anyone would do that wouldn t they?... with a ready sacrifice of one's own life. Oh. I guess not many people would give their own life for someone else 'Lightening affinity now available for training, and use.' ..."

Looking over to the second one, he saw that is wasn't lit. the platform itself was green, and had only one inscription on the bottom. "... 'Wind affinity was default. Always available for training and use.' ...Wind was my default.. what did that center stone call it? Chakra Nature?" Seeing the other 4 pedestals as not lit, and devoid of any engravings, he started walking back towards the exit.

"Now what else can I find around here.

He continued walking until he found stairs. Logically thinking he must be underground in a sewer, he climbed them, only to end up in another sewer. This continued for some time until finally he found a brightly lit room, with the words 'Uzumaki Naruto's Mindscape' written in large letters on the stone walls. The room only had one exit, and he had just climbed the stairs through it. "Guess that s the only thing of interest. Closing his eyes, he focused on waking up.

Naruto's eyes snapped open, and he immediately knew something was off. First, he was still dressed, and his goggles were apparently back on his head from the fight with Mizuki. Second, he wasn't home in his bed. The stain on the ceiling back at his apartment was missing. Sitting up, he looked around the room. There were pictures of two people he had never seen before, as well as someone he was very familiar with. "Iruka-sensei Were these your parents?"

Getting up out of the bed, he wandered through the house until he found the living room. Iruka was sitting on the couch, reading. "Iruka-sensei?"

The man looked over his shoulder. "Hm? Oh Naruto, you're awake! What is it?"

"Did you lose your parents to the Kyuubi attack?"

Iruka's face grew grim for a moment. " Yes. But I'm mostly okay with it. They died trying to give the Yondaime more time, and I'm proud of them for it. Naruto How are you feeling about.." Iruka finished with a gesture to the boy's stomach.

"Oh, Foxxo? Yeah, I met him when I was like 6. He's got a horrible poker face."

Iruka looked at him incredulously. Had Naruto made friends with the demon?

"Don't get me wrong, he's still an asshole. Always egging me on to do the wrong thing. But he is interesting to talk to sometimes, and he mostly just wants revenge on some Uchiha called Madara. Do you know him?"

Iruka shook his head. "No, sorry I don't. All of the Uchiha are dead save for Sasuke and his brother, you know that."

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "I tried telling him that, but he says he can feel Madara's life force. Oh well. Hey Iruka-sensei, will I be in your class again next year, since I failed?"

Iruka rose from the couch and put his hands on Naruto's shoulders. "Naruto. That jutsu you used against Mizuki, the Kage Bunshin? It counts as a Bunshin, which means you pass the test! Now that I've seen what you can do with it, though, it's no wonder you couldn't do the standard Bunshin."

Naruto's eyes widened. "I passed? I PASSED! Wait, what do you mean, why couldn t I do the Bunshin? Aw, who cares, I PASSED! Wait, sensei, where's my headband?"

Iruka tapped him on the goggles. Weird, they seem heavier than before. "Naruto-no-baka, you're wearing it!"

Once Naruto was done admiring himself in Iruka's bathroom mirror, Iruka decided it was time to ask him. "Naruto What was that thing you did with the lightening at the end of the fight last night?"

Naruto scrunched up his face in concentration. "Hm? OH, that s right! Iruka-sensei, what do you know about the Hebunribo Kekkei Genkai?"

"Heavenly Body Bloodline Limit? Nothing. I've never heard of it before. Naruto, is that what that was last night?"

The blonde looked down at his hands. "I think so here, lemme try it again!"

Before the scarred teacher could protest, Naruto was already gathering chakra. "Hebunribo: White Lightening!" The sound of a spark could be heard before Naruto's body transformed into pure, white lightening in the middle of the room. Looking down at himself, Naruto exclaimed "Oh, this is so COOL!"

it .Ki .Kit .. hey Kit!

Oh, hold on, Iruka-sensei! What s up Fox? Is something wrong?

I ll.. ay. There s .barrier covering th trance to cage!

I can t hear you very well, either. That barrier was made of the same colors as the pedestals in the Bloodline room.

Bloodline ..m? What Blo .? Just get me out of here! That last bit came through loud and clear.

I m workin on it! Just calm down, I ll talk to the old man. Looking up at Iruka, he smiled. Looks like this bloodline is strengthening the seal on Foxxo. Oh no! Which probably means my regeneration will go away! I ve got to talk to the old man, BYE IRUKA-SENSEI! And with that, Naruto ran out the door and down the street.

B-bye! What is he talking about

Sarutobi Hiruzen looked up at the person who just burst through his door, despite the protests of his secretary. Ah! Naruto-kun! What brings you here? Shouldn t you be resting? You took quite a beating last night.

Naruto s face grew serious. Cut the crap old man! Why is this Hebunribo Bloodline blocking me from the Kyuubi?

The old Hokage s face dropped. He had known about Naruto s connection to the demon for a year now, and knew how much the fox s companionship, however demented it is, meant to Naruto. Wait. Hebunribo? Naruto, show me. He finished in a commanding voice, the one he used when talking to his shinobi or with foreign ambassadors when he wanted to be perfectly clear that there would be no discussion.

Naruto didn t need the voice, though. He was more obedient than usual when it came to the Sandaime. Focusing his chakra slightly, he activated his White Lightening Body. Satisfied, old man? Now tell me what this is about! Deactivating the Body, he sat down in a chair and waited.

Hiruzen sighed. I m getting too old for this shit. Alright Naruto. While I have no idea HOW you got that bloodline, here is what I know about it.

Naruto nodded when Sarutobi finished talking. That was pretty much what the center pedestal had said. The bit about previous holders of the bloodline only ever accessing up to four elements in their lifetime put him out a bit, but he didn t let it bother him. It was still pretty cool. So you have no idea why it s separating me from Kyuubi? Sarutobi shook his head. Naruto sighed. Fine. Do you mind if I use your bunker? This could get messy.

Sarutobi stood without hesitation and walked over to a section of wall, where he tugged on a nail protruding from it. The wall opened up to a set of stairs, going down into darkness. If you don t mind me asking, Naruto-kun. What are you going to try?

Naruto walked past him a step before stopping to say, I m going to see if this bloodline has something against fuzzy creatures. Continuing down the steps, he heard the secret door close behind him, but paid it no mind. Once he reached the bottom, he looked around at the bare room. Sitting in the middle, he began to meditate.

Naruto opened his eyes to the sewer of his mindscape. He wasn t in front of the cage, like normal. Damn barrier is gonna make me walk! Grumbling, he made his way through the maze to the entrance to the cage room, as he had dubbed it. The pipes on the walls had changed. There was a third set to the familiar arrangement. This third pipe was small, about as big around as his middle finger. Golden liquid was flowing through it. The other two sets were different, as well. The medium sized pipe, about as big around as his arm, still carried the blue liquid like always. The biggest one, though, about as big around as his torso, carried no liquid. This worried him. Tearing his eyes away from the pipes, he found the doorway he was looking for. It was still closed with the swirling energy. The new, small pipe seemed to be feeding the golden liquid into the barrier. He sat in front of it for what felt like an hour, which he knew had to be at least 10 minutes outside. Watching the energy swirl around, seemingly at random. Another hour passed in his mindscape and he got up, walking down the hall to the bloodline room. He walked over to the middle pedestal. Show me your secrets.

Nothing.

Reveal yourself.

Zip.

Why are you blocking part of my mind?

The engravings on the stone warped and changed. Intruder.

Okay. Now we re getting somewhere. You re defending the secrets of my bloodline. I can respect that. But I trust Kyuubi. He may be an intruder be he is not here of his own free will. He has never done direct harm to me, and you must release him. Will you do this?

No.

Naruto s eye twitched. He had put on his best intelligent face, too. Why not?

The stone didn t change for a moment, as though it were hesitating. Finally it moved to present another answer. Foreign chakra may disrupt testing for future Bodies.

Naruto blinked. It just occurred to him that he was arguing with a genetic code buried deep in his DNA. Then again, he had a talking giant fox inside of him, so who cares? Fair enough. Don t test me when I m using his chakra. Problem solved, open the barrier.

The stone didn t change for a long time. Startling the boy, it suddenly morphed back into the explanation for the Hebunrobi Kekkei Genkai.

KIT! IT S GONE! THE BARRIER S GONE! I CAN USE YOUR SENSES AGAIN! Why are we in a cement cave?

Naruto turned around and bolted for the cage room. Sure enough, the energy was gone, and the pipes on the walls that were empty, once again filled with a red liquid. Looks like I ve got another consciousness. Though this one doesn t seem to be very talkative.

Kyuubi laughed. To anyone else it would have made them shiver, but Naruto just smiled. You don t have to explain, I m watching your memories now. So Naruto. You have a promise to keep, don t you?

Naruto looked at him for a moment before he remembered. Oh, right that Listen, can I at least keep SOME of it? He pleaded with the caged demon before him.

Kyuubi sighed. I suppose. But no more than 10% of the whole thing!

Naruto nodded. Deal! I ll go do that now. And hey, for your troubles, I ll even eat some dango for lunch, how s that?

Kyuubi started drooling, something that had the complete opposite effect on Naruto than it would on anyone else. Oooooh, that sounds nice! 3 SERVINGS!

Naruto laughed. Alright, alright! Jeez, you and your sweets.

You and your ramen.

Touch . I ll talk to you later, Foxxo. And with that, he left his mindscape.

Naruto opened his eyes. Getting up and climbing the stairs, he used the peephole to make sure the Hokage was alone. Seeing that he was, he opened the door and stepping back into the office, closing the entrance behind him.

Hiruzen looked up. How d it go? You didn t destroy my bunker, did you?

Naruto gave of a signature foxy grin. Nah. It was a lot easier than I expected. I was actually kind of hoping for a battle of wills, with chakra waves flying everywhere, but nope! 20 minutes, and I m off to the store. Oh, yeah, old man Hokage! Do you know anywhere I can get shinobi gear at a decent price? All the places that sell to me overcharge me, and I need a whole new wardrobe.

Hiruzen looked a bit pissed about stores overcharging him, but he was more puzzled by that last comment. And why, pray tell, do you need a new wardrobe?

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Well, it was kind of a deal I made with Kyuubi. I bet him that I would pull through in the last second with the regular Bunshin and pass, but I had to do it through special circumstances with the Kage Bunshin. So, now I have to clear out at least 90% of the orange in my outfit. Stupid fox, hating on the best color in the world.

Sarutobi laughed. He had been given the honor of speaking with the Kyuubi once, and that sounded like something he would do. Tell you what. I ll take you down to the Wolf s Claw, and we ll get you all settled. My treat. Seeing Naruto about to protest, he added, Consider it a graduation present.

Naruto looked up at the store. It was adorned with wooden images of weapons around the sign. Inside, however, the weapons were most certainly not wooden. Everything you could possibly imagine, and a few things you couldn t, sat upon shelves and shelves, spreading through the whole store. There was a sign next to a doorway saying Apparel in the back of the room, and the counter up front didn t seem to be manned.

The Hokage walked up to the counter and rang a bell.

Coming! Just one second. A loud, gruff voice came from the back room, and a large, even gruffer man appeared behind the counter. Hokage-sama, what can I do for you?

I am here to get young Naruto some new clothes, Mani. He lost a bet, and must remove at least 90% of the orange from his outfit. Can you help?

The man now known as Mani seemed to be a bit disappointed that they weren t here for weapons, but he didn t let it show much. Of course I can help! Let s just go over here and take a look, eh? Leading them into the room marked Apparel , he turned and took a good look at Naruto. Now kid, what are you looking for? Something subtle, something flashy, something scary? I ve got it all.

Naruto was about to say he didn t know, when he heard a familiar voice in his head.

Kit, tell him you want something you can move in. I m going to be training you in a special Taijutsu, and you ll need a full range of motion in every direction. Oh, and make it cool.

Repressing the urge to scoff at the unnecessary advice at the end, he looked to Mani. Something I can move in. Full range of motion in every direction. That includes arms, body and legs. Preferably something that won t slow me down, either.

Mani seemed thoughtful as he looked at the boy once more. Turning around, he started muttering to himself about what would work and what wouldn t as he threw clothes across the room. Finally, he came back with a bundle in his arms. Here, go put this on. And shoved him behind a curtain.

Naruto came back out with a black muscle shirt on, and two black arm bands around his biceps. His pants were loose, almost like sweatpants without the elastic around the bottom to keep the pant legs in place. They were black, with orange stripes going down the outsides, and a single orange ring just above the right knee. He had the same type of blue shinobi sandals, only with black socks. It was simple, but something about it meant business. Well Foxxo, what do you think? This cool enough?

Oh yes. Yes, very much so. The pants will be great for your new Taijutsu, and the colors clash in just the right way. You better thank Mani, he has a very good eye.

Doing just that, over, and over, and over, Mani finally calmed him down with a single comment. It s missing something Once again mumbling to himself, he began moving around the room, holding up random bits of clothing or accessories to Naruto, then shaking his head and continuing on his self-imposed quest. Suddenly leaving the room, he walked into the weapon portion of the store, and loud bangs and crashes could be heard.

Something that could also be heard was the opening of the door, and a muffled greeting from Mani. Footsteps grew closer to the room Naruto and Sarutobi were in, before the customer finally walked through the doorway. It was a girl, about a year older than Naruto. Her brown hair was tied up in two panda buns, and she wore a Chinese-style pink shirt with green pants. Her Konoha hitai-ite was tied firmly around her forehead, and a kunai pouch could be seen on her right thigh. The girl looked over at the two, and smiled.

Hi! I m Tenten. Don t mind me, I m just here for some weights. And with that she was gone in the sea of clothes.

Mani came back in and walked up to Naruto. I m sorry kid, I couldn t figure out what was missing from your outfit. Looks like

Suddenly the girls voice came out from behind a rack of shirts. Arm guards, Mani! That outfit is missing arm guards.

Mani s face paled before lighting up. Of COURSE! Thanks Tenten! Once again rushing into the weapon room, Sarutobi looked down at Naruto.

Mani is the best weapon smith in Konoha, and his wife wanted to sell clothes. The store layout shifts around a bit, due to the way Mani searches for things, as you ve already seen. But it s very dependable, and I have my ANBU shop here all the time.

Just then, Mani came back in, holding two arm guards. Naruto slid them on, wondering about the logic of having weights in the clothing section while arm guards were with the weapons. The guards went most of the way up his forearms, and the silver metal plates on the arm part were in sections that overlapped each other, giving it strength. The metal on the top of the hand was black, however, as was the material the guards were made of. The glove part had cut-off fingers, the material only reaching the first knuckle.

Now that s a complete outfit! Now, lemme show you something about these gloves. Taking Naruto s arms and turning them over to expose the underside, he pointed to a blue dot on the wrist. This dot is a seal. Channel some chakra into it, and only into the dot. Holding Naruto s arm away from himself, he nodded.

Naruto did so, and as soon as he did, a black blade burst out of the black plate on the top of his hand. The blade extended about one and a half feet from his closed fist, and was sharp on both sides before coming to a point. WHOA, COOL!

I agree! That will be most useful, especially if you can channel your bloodline into them.

Naruto cut the flow of chakra, and the blade retracted instantly.

Nice blades, dude! Tenten had come out from hiding carrying a set of leg weights. Those are some nice weapons. Hidden, the best kind!

Naruto nodded. Even he could see the benefits of surprising your opponent with a hidden blade.

Once everything was paid for, at the Hokage s expense, of course, Naruto said goodbye to the Sandaime and headed to the Academy. He was a little bit early, but that didn t matter.

Naruto glared at the man in the seat next to him. At least everyone had forgotten about that embarrassing kiss by now. Kami, if I get on his team, I d just die!

Iruka walked in and addressed the class, swinging right into his I m so proud of you all speech. Ignoring the people he didn t know, Naruto perked up when Sasuke s name was called. Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto couldn t even cheer for his female teammate. He was so depressed about having Sasuke on his team. Completely ignoring the rest of the teams, he decided to sleep.

AN:sorry all i was able to do was upload a copy of the first chapter, but been having some family troubles also death of a family member. i will try to upload another chapter in the next 2 weeks 


End file.
